Finally Moved On
by brittanymaximumchase
Summary: After Naru leaves Mai she moves and recreates herself and no one from SPR has heard from her in a year and a half but when she resurfaces when Naru returns from England with a new boyfriend. How will this turn out. Eventual MaixNaru.


**A/N: NEW STORY COMING AT YOU THIS ONE IS DIFFERENT FROM MY OTHER ONES SO HOPE YOU ENJOY R&R.**

_Mai POV 1 ½ years ago_

"_Me or Gene?" When he said those heart breaking words, I could feel tears starting to form but I decided to make this a chance to re invent myself after being rejected like that. So thats exactly what I did the next day at the airport when we were all saying our goodbyes he offered me a picture of him and Gene which I declined right away, knowing that the memory would only bring pain. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your life Davis and LIn-san." I say to them right before they go through the gates. _

_After I said my goodbyes to the SPR irregulars I went home and packed up all my stuff, I was moving to Tokyo after all SHibuya just wasn't for me anymore. I didn't leave a note and I had already changed my phone number I just hope that they won't be to worried. _

_I got on the train and sped away the movers had already brought my stuff to the new apartment and I should be there shortly, I guess all that I can do now is go to school and hopefully be able to get into Toudai on scholarship. I had already gotten a new job there I had an old family friend that owns a restaurant and when I told her she said that she would be delighted to have me work there._

_When I got to my new apartment there was the person standing outside of the one next to mine._

"_Yo you must be the new gir I'm Izuki Tony, pleasure to see that my new neighbor is so cute." He said with a wink and a smirk. I must admit he was pretty cute himself he had these beautiful golden eyes and perfectly kissable lips along with that cool boy vibe. I thought to myself this is the most perfect time ever for re-invention._

"_Yeah I am the new girl and I have to say you are most definitely a sight for sore eyes you can call me Mai." I replied back cooly trying to hide my blush best as I can._

"_I think that we are gonna be great friends Mai, you can call me Tony, well I got to go to work nice meeting you here's my number if you ever want to hang out." he said and just before he walked away._

_I unlocked the door and saw that everything had already been set up perfect now to go shopping to perfect the new me I went for the bad ass rocker chick thing I even died my hair black with red streaks!_

Advance of 1 and 3 months ago.

"_Mai I love you. Would you do the honour of being my girlfriend?" Tony asked me looking very serious._

"_Of course I will Tony you have done so much for me thank you I love you too." I said the words knowing that if I didn't now I would regret it for the rest of my life I needed this to finally move on from that Narcisstic ass whole._

One Month ago

"_I am really sorry Mai I promise I will be back in one months time I will call you when I land, okay?" he asked me._

"_Of course Tony I will be waiting but go your family needs you right now." I tell him holding back the tears._

"_Just remember the charms and spells I taught you, those should help keep you powers at bay until I get back, I will always love you with all my heart Taniyama Mai." He told me and I nodded and said "And I you." with that he kissed me a longing kiss and left to go board his plane._

Current day

Naru POV.

As I entered the Tokyo airport after a year and a half I saw the SPR irregulars. I saw everyone except for the one I came back to Japan for Mai. even though I did not see her I did not instantly question where she was instead what surprised me is LIN said "Where is Mai-san I do not see her here with you guys?" they all looked very uncomfortable at Lin's question and Masako what the first to speak. "We haven't got the slightest clue right after you guys left she just up and disappeared." she knit her brows together after that.

Then we all heard a voice that we could never mistake say "Tony, you're finally back I missed you so much!" said the girl that sounded like Mai but looked nothing like her, this girl had black hair with red streaks that went down to the middle of her back, black ripped jean son and a red t-shirt with a leather jacket to top it all off. The male picked her up and kissed her. "I missed you too Mai."

"MAI is that really you?" I heard the voice of MIss Matsuzaki ask.

Mai. Pov.

I looked through crowds of people and once I spotted im I couldn't help but run up and throw my arms around him Saying."Tony, you're finally back I missed you so much!" he picked me up and kissed me right there.

"I missed you too Mai." he said lovingly.

"MAI is that really you?" I heard a very familiar voice say. I Tony put me down and I turned around, and standing right there was all of SPR including Davis and Lin-san.

"Oh hello everyone long time no see eh?" I say to them not wanting to make a scene. Tony puts his arm around me. "Calm down Mai just keep your emotions in check." he whispers in my ear and I just nod my head, putting a cap on my emotions.

"Yeah it has its been a year and a half and you finally resurface with some delectable eye candy, mind sharing?" I hear the familiar voice of Yasu say.

"No way I am not going to be sharing my boyfriend with anybody, anyways Tony you must have had a long flight lets head home." I say with a shaky voice seeing everybody again has brought up emotions that I am not sure how much longer I can contain.

"Wait these are the friends that are in that book that you refuse to tell me about aren't they?" Tony asks as if he already knows the answer.

"Yes"I reply with glumly no really itching to get out of here.

"Well Daymon, Rose, and the kids are coming over tomorrow why don't we invite them as well?" He asked me, I glared at him.

"I'm not sure after all I do have to teach the kids so it might be a bit awkward." He gave me puppy dog eyes. "But I guess if you guys don't mind me being a bit distracted you can come over. Tony I know that you just got back but I really need to get away from all these people, can you give them the details while I go catch some air?" I ask knowing that if I don't get out of there now it was gonna make a scene.

Tony POV.

"Of course babe see you at the car." I say, she leans up and kisses me on the cheek.

"Okay thanks, and Tony I love you." she tells me.

"I love you to." I call after her. I turn to all of her old friends back when she was on a ghost hunting team, now its just me and her as a ghost hunting duo.

"So this is our address and home phone number feel free to call if you get lost the other people should be there around 1 so if you wanna come around then that would be perfect." I tell them as I hand them each a piece of paper. I turn to start leaving knowing that Mai would be worrying and wanted to be at home in her training room.

"Are you sure its okay for us to come and interrupt your everyday lives I mean we were ghost hunters she almost died several times." I heard the tall blond guy with a ponytail ask me.

"Oh we still ghost hunt together I think that you would be surprised on who she is now. So I think that she will be okay as long as I am there for her." I tell them. "But I better go Mai doesn't like being out of the house much so I hope to see you tomorrow." I tell them with a smile before I go off to go home with my Mai.

Naru POV.

I thought if we left Mai would stop being in the paranormal world, not go change everything about herself and get a new boyfriend. Mai was supposed to wait for me I thought she loved me. "Well he seemed nice." Yasu said to no one specifically.

"I just hope that Mai is happy, is anyone going to go there tomorrow? I mean I kinda want to hear more about her." Ayako asks.

"I am going for sure." Says Masako surprisingly. The rest of the SPR irregulars agree that they are going to go and Lin accepts on both our behalfs. This is gonna be very interesting, I think to myself.

**A/N: SO HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY AND PLAESE REVIEW ALSO CHECK OUT MY PROFILE TO SEE MY NEW UPDATING SCHEDULE.**

**~BMC OUT.**


End file.
